powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrak
Vrak'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-villain/ is the tactician, strategist and war advisor of the Insectoids, enemies of the Mega Rangers and the main antagonist of Megaforce alongside Malkor. He is the only member of Warstar to not be a true Insectoid. Alongside Creepox, he ranks as second-in-command to Admiral Malkor. He also serves as a secondary fleet leader to the Armada alongside his older brother and fellow royal, Prince Vekar. He is also the youngest son to Emperor Mavro. Character History Megaforce Unlike his buggy cohorts, Vrak is alien royalty and has access to advanced technology like the Zombats. His royal family owns the Aurora Box, a powerful box which can supercharge any monster. Smarter than the average alien, Vrak would rather rule the Earth than destroy it. Some time before the invasion of Earth, Vrak went to work for the Insectoids as Malkor's tactician and Creepox's partner, co-ranking with him as second-in-command. Disliking this arrangement, Vrak grew an interest to prove to his royal family that he alone deserves to lead Warstar instead of true Insectoids such as Malkor and Creepox and to be first in line to the Armada throne instead of his brother Vekar. However, since every invasion had been so far successful to the Insectoids, he bided his time and awaited for the right moment to strike. At some point, Malkor, Creepox and Vrak were assigned to take over Earth before the Armada arrived. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and bears witness to the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but ponders that he can be used one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge. But Creepox is destroyed by the Rangers. Hearing about the Toxic Mutants, Vrak recruited them under the order of Admiral Malkor and would be in his Earth Armor to acclimate himself when around them. However, Vrak secretly intended to secure Earth under his rule. To do so, he informally leads the lesser Toxic Mutants in order to use them to his own ends and hires several of them to sic against the Mega Rangers without the knowledge and/or permission of Bigs, Bluefur and Malkor. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he came up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. Finding a perfect monster to capture Robo Knight, Vrak summoned Psychotick to capture him. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escaped by transmitting his energies drained to the tick back to his power cell and defeated Vrak and Psychotic. Having survived the attack, Vrak retreated. Overhearing about the Power Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Power Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Troy risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. As a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak left the scene after realizing he was no match against the Rangers in Ultra Mode and had Distractor and his Phantom warriors to try and finish the Rangers, but to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak presented to Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated, Vrak still had Bigs and Bluefur use the Aurora Box in their next mission. Some time after the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, Vrak established an underwater lair and created a robot army. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice, in command. When Malkor rested in his cocoon, Vrak saw an opportunity to usurp his power and prove his worth to his Royal Family. He had Metal Alice do two onslaughts (one with Rico the Robot to study human emotions in order to cripple the Rangers), and the other by having Metal Alice do it personally by derailing train stations to throw humanity into chaos. , but failed as the Power Rangers thwarted both of their plans. When Malkor awakened from his cocoon, Vrak participated in the invasion of Earth. His role was to land the Warstar Ship, annihilating Harwood County while truly intending to crash to Malkor and the Rangers. Before the Warstar Spaceship crashed to Earth, the Rangers managed to blast Malkor using the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to the ship, causing an explosion whose ensuing flames consumed both. He was presumed dead by both the Armada and the Power Rangers. Cyborg Ressurection Sometime after the Power Rangers defeated the Insectoids, Metal Alice visited the wreckage site of Admiral Malkor's Warstar Spaceship and found Vrak's body. Realizing that Vrak's mind could be salvaged, she took his body to their underwater lair to be revived as a cyborg. As a side effect, Vrak had little to no memory of who he was as his mind was still adjusting to being a cyborg. Metal Alice then reintroduced Vrak to the Rangers, much to their shock. Vrak took on the Rangers, easily beating them. Then Vrak threatened to destroy a skyscraper full of people if they continued fighting. Suddenly Vrak malfunctioned causing Metal Alice to take him back to their lair, but not before firing the missile. The Rangers managed to stop the missile in the nick of time. During his repairs, a mysterious figure appeared introducing himself as a Messenger of the approaching Armada. After Vrak's repairs, Vrak, Metal Alice, and the Messenger led an assault on the rangers. The Messenger fought Troy while Metal Alice battled Robo Knight and Vrak took on the rest. However the Rangers managed to push them back, forcing the trio to retreat. Back in the underwater lair, the Messenger had Metal Alice show past clips to Vrak to speed up his mind adjusting to his new body. Now with his memory fully restored, Vrak assaults the Rangers stating that it will be their final duel and the end of Earth's resistance. Although Vrak was clearly capable of destroying the Rangers, Vrak wanted them to suffer while watching Earth get taken over by the Armada so he teleported back to his lair. At the same time, the Armada entered the Solar System. The next day, Vrak led another assault against the Power Rangers. Before entering the battle personally, Vrak had Loogies and three Rotox models attack the Rangers which were easily defeated. Then Vrak makes his appearance and fights the Rangers, managing to disable their Morphers when they used the Ultra Dynamic Strike. Then the Messenger appeared to finish the Rangers off with a powerful energy beam. Robo Knight then used his internal power to restore his Morpher and fired an attack to counter the Messenger's attack and used the last of his power to restore the Rangers' morphers. With their powers restored, the Rangers used the Ultra Dynamic Strikes and Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon to defeat the Messenger. After that Metal Alice arrived to the scene. Drained of his energies, Metal Alice pushed him out of the way to defeat the Rangers but she malfunctioned when Troy slashed her at her weak spot and exploded. At the same time the Armada arrived at Earth. Now as a head, the Messenger told Vrak to retreat as none of the Armada's soldiers would recognize him in his cyborg form. Vrak thanked Metal Alice for her loyalty and leaves shortly after she self-destructs. He then tells the Rangers that they are about to be destroyed, only regretting that he couldn't do it himself, before going into hiding. Super Megaforce Instead of putting effort in finding his brother Vrak since the Armada couldn't create a tracking device, Prince Vekar marked Vrak as dead and went straight to the invasion of Earth. It is possible that Vrak is hiding in his underwater lair and/or trying to contact the Armada about his survival. Final Form Final Battle with the Rangers Personality Vrak is portrayed as intelligent and scheming as he usually comes up with complex plans when conquering worlds. Unlike his brother, Prince Vekar, who is impulsive and quick-tempered, Vrak tends to keep his cool even after defeats. Vrak has also shown a desire for greatness as he secretly wants to usurp Admiral Malkor's power and take control of the Insectoids as the new leader to Warstar. Vrak also has some cold traits to his personality and has no qualms about backstabbing or getting rid of his allies to achieve success and is willing to abandon his allies if they fail, such as Metal Alice and The Messenger. Vrak has also demonstrated some traits as a thief like when he attempted to steal the Wild Sword and may also be a scientist as he has been shown to be able to design and create complex robots. As a cyborg, Vrak became significantly darker, more focused and serious as well as completely devoid of any emotions or feelings he may have had in his fully organic state. Powers and Abilities Vrak is the least strong of the main villains at first in the series on either his Insectoid or Mutant guises, being no stronger and sometimes not even as strong as the regular monster-of-the-day, prefering to use his intellect to gather information about the Megaforce. Nevertheless, Vrak possesses several abilities that tend to come in handy during battle and other situations. *'Durability: As a Warstar, he has a high defense thanks to his armor, characteristical of an elite Insectoid. His defense is higher in his Earth Armor and greater still when he is converted into a cyborg by Metal Alice. *'Energy Projection': In all of his forms, Vrak has the ability to fire energy blasts from his hands. *'Telepathy': He sometimes contacts his minions if he is not with them in person. *'Shapeshifting': Vrak has the ability to alter his forms. He normally does this to blend in with other villains or to do battle. *'Teleportation': Vrak uses this ability to move from place to place, although he usually uses a small, personal spaceship of his own to move great distances as a means to conserve energy. Powers Upon Conversion to Cyborg With 60% of his being mechanized upon his conversion into a cyborg by Metal Alice, Vrak gained some new abilities and his might went on to be second only to Malkor, rivaling Metal Alice and The Messenger. *'Cyber Blast': A variation of his energy projection abilities which he gained after becoming a cyborg. Vrak can fire energy blasts from his hands and chest. *'Aura Burst': Another variation of his energy projection abilities which he gained after becoming a cyborg. Vrak could now fire energy blasts from his body. This attack is either used offensively or defensively. He first used the attack against Troy. *'Attack Deflection/Absorption': After being turned into a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to absorb attacks and fire it right back at his opponents. This, however, takes a lot of energy and leaves him in a weakened state. *'Chest Grenades': As a cyborg, Vrak can fire missiles from his chest. *'Cyber Rangs': After becoming a cyborg, Vrak gained the ability to throw them from his hands. *'Elemental Control': It was hinted that Vrak had similar abilities to the Megaforce Rangers, although this may be an upgrade resulting from his reconstruction by Metal Alice. Vrak's forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. - Earth Armor form= Vrak's Earth Armor form is an evolved fighting form. It is used to battles with the Mega Rangers on Earth, and also around the Toxic Mutants, because he is the intermediary between Admiral Malkor and Bigs/Bluefur. It's Chupacabra-themed and reminiscent of the Toxic Mutants. - Cyborg form= Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations. She rebuilds him in this form. However in this form, Vrak has lost his memories. Over time, with fights with the rangers and with Alice's help, Vrak regains those memories. In this form, Vrak can blast "Chest Grenades", and launch his arms as "Cyberangs", at opponents. - Final form= Vrak has another form yet unknown to the Rangers although it can be presumed to be his true state. This form will make its appearance in Super Megaforce. }} Notes * In Power Rangers Megaforce Mega Bloks, Vrak's Earth Armor is named Vrax http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-mega-bloks-toys/ Mega Bloks reveals Armored Vrax. *It is also shown in that there is a possibility that Vrak possesses powers similar to the Megaforce cards even though that might not be the case for the fact that Metal Alice had given him upgrades. **Additionally Brajira of the Messiah, the counterpart of Vrak from Tensou Sentai Goseiger, is a fallen Gosei Angel who has the power to use all the Gosei Angel tribe power. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Main PR Villains Category:Toxic Beasts Category:Super Megaforce Category:Final PR Villains Category:The Armada Category:Robots (Megaforce)